The Power of the Sun and Moon
by Animelova2001
Summary: Rose has a terrible past. She runs away from her past to find a better life. She then meets the famous Team Natsu and travels with them to find a better life. But a secret about her power is revealed on their first mission together. Rose had the power of the Sun and Moon. It's a lost magic that is very powerful and unique. Gray x OC. Disclaimer to the image. Rose is in the picture.
1. Chapter 1 : The Escape

**Hey guys! This is another OC story. I decided to write a story of how my life would be with fairy tail. But, at least, the OC's life will be very similar to my own life. Although, I stretched some stuff to make the story more dramatic. I started writing this chapter because I realized the hell I was living a I needed a way to express my feelings, and writing seems to be a really good way to do it. So yeah, enjoy. Disclaimer - I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

The fighting. All the noises of my parent's fighting were constant. But suddenly it stopped. I could only hear my dad's voice screaming my mom's name with concern.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" I run downstairs to find my mom on the floor and unconscious. There were pieces of broken glass around her bleeding head. My dad was yelling at her, telling her to wake up just because he wasn't done with her. I called the cops. They were here in a matter of minutes, they had told me that my dad was drunk and that he had hit my mother with his beer bottle. Of course, I only understood a little because at the time I was only seven.

Now its been almost ten years since then. I'm now seventeen, and my mom has been dead for five years. My family is gone, so the only person that can take care of me is my dad. He brings friends over every night and makes me serve them beer. They sexually harass me by smacking my butt. I have to wear a maid's outfit just to be able to stay in the house. I was almost raped by his friend, but luckily the neighbors came by to tell them to keep it down.

I've never liked my life, hell to it. I've never like anything! All my life has been, was a living hell. I needed to get out of here. I checked the time for the hundredth time this night. _11:58 Damn, just two more minutes till they're gone, _I thought to myself. Tonight was the night that I had decided to leave. I had packed food into by backpack, I also packed some clothes and the I-pod my mom had given. I was old enough to go find my own place in the world. I was going to run away, and keep running until I've made some good distance from this place.

Laughter burst from downstairs and a door slammed shut. Silence. Then footsteps coming upstairs and headed for the master bedroom. I heard another door shut and I waited a few more minutes. I looked at the time again. _12:00! Time to go! _

I quietly opened the door and shut the door behind me. I flinched as it made a creaking noise. I waited to see if anyone was going to come out of my dad's room. Nothing. I made my way downstairs. I saw the front door and opened it as quietly as I could.

"Front door, open," a computerized voice said throughout the house. _Damn! _I had forgotten about the new alarm system we had installed. It would say what door had been opened, and would notify my dad about how the door opened.

"Rose? Rose, what are you doing? Get back into your room right now!" My dad said while coming down the stairs with a bottle in his hand. I knew he was going to hit me, so I ran.

"Rose get your ass back in this house right now!" He screamed at me.

"I will never go back to that hell!" I yelled and ran faster. I turned to the right and headed for the mountains. There was a wall that separated this part of the world and the other half. No one knew what was on the other side. All we knew was that no one who had went in there, ever came back. We never had a name for it, so we just called it 'The Wall.' I heard a car engine coming towards me. I turned my head and saw my dad in his red truck coming after me. I ran faster. I had finally gotten into the woods. I heard the truck stop, the car door slam shut and footsteps following me.

"Come the fuck back now! I don't give a shit on whether or not you want to go back or not! I am not going to let you get me into trouble with the cops again, just because you ran away!" He screamed at me. I was really hard to hear him because I was way in front of him. He couldn't catch up to me now.

The Wall was in front of me now, I saw a small opening that was probably dug by a forest animal years ago... Or was it an animal? I couldn't think more about this because he was coming closer. I crawled under. I was halfway through when I felt him pull my legs. I screamed and kicked. I felt my feet hit something. Something hard. My dad's hands let go and I went under The Wall. When I got through I was surrounded by a bunch of thugs.

There were about two or three guys, all of them looking buff. The weird thing was, they were holding weapons that looked medieval. One wore a red bandanna, another wore a blue bandanna, and the other wore a yellow one.

"Well, boys. What do me have here?" The one with the red bandanna asked.

"A pretty little girl, I think. So what do you think we should do to her. We have to punish her, after all she walked onto our territory," Yellow said.

"Why don't we please ourselves with her... _body_?" Blue asked. I widened my eyes. They were going to rape me. I tried to run, but they blocked my sides. I was still a virgin! I didn't want virginity to be taken by these, these monsters! I screamed. They were coming closer to me. I kicked Blue in the crotch and hit yellow in the eyes. I came up to Red and twisted his nipples, giving him an extreme purple-nurple. They all cried in pain, but they didn't move out of my way.

"AH! That hurt! Forget about rapeing her! Now, we're gonna beat you to a pulp, so you won't have such a pretty face anymore!" Red said. They started kicking me and hitting me. I spat out blood and felt myself losing consciousness. My clothes were starting to rip because they were hitting me with their weapons

"Hey you! Leave her alone!" I heard a voice say. I tried to look and see who it was, but it was too dark and I had two black eyes so I couldn't see anything. I heard fighting noises and voices of a boy's and several girls'. I felt cold, strong hands pick me up and run away with me. I tried to wriggle my way out of his grasp, but he held me tight.

"Shhh, its okay. I'm a good guy. If your worried about your backpack, I've got it right here. Please, you have to stay awake. I'm taking you to my guild's infirmary right now. What's your name?" the man who was holding me said. I struggled to stay awake.

"R-rose," I sputtered out. A little blood came out of my mouth, although I wasn't swelling.

"Rose? That's a nice name, my name's Gray. We're here. Just wait," Gray said. I heard him burst open the doors. I still couldn't see anything because my eyes were now swollen.

"WENDY! Help! This girl, Rose, was beaten up at the border by a bunch of guys. Please, heal her!" Gray shouted as soon as he entered the place where we'd arrived at.

"Bring her to the infirmary right now," A little girl's voice said to Gray. I think that was the girl he called Wendy. I was laid in a bed a few seconds later. I felt hands right above me and then warmness spread throughout my body. The pain started to go away and I started to drift off into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up to whispers. My eyes fluttered open. I realized that my eyes weren't swollen anymore. I looked around and saw two boys, two flying cats? Three girls and an old, short man. I stared at the cats and felt as if I was gonna faint again. And I was right. I fainted when the blue cat said," Rose, are you okay?"

I fluttered my eyes open, again and looked around myself. It was the same people I saw in my dream! But, the cat wasn't there anymore. I was scared because usually when you dream, they don't become real. _Wait, was that a dream?_ I asked myself. I tried to sit up, but then pain soared inside of my body. I screamed, because I haven't felt anything like that before.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wendy healed only minor things in your body, but there are some broken bones and bruises in your body," A blonde girl said to me. She looked about my age and her boobs were huge compared to mine. I always thought that my boobs were big, but now they seemed normal - sized. There was a girl with red hair who also looked around my age. She had a big bust too! Next to her was a girl with blue hair who looked to be about fourteen years old. They were sighting to my right, while on my left there was a boy with pink hair who had a shirt on that showed how well-built he was. Next to him was a boy with black hair, he had no shirt on! Personally I wouldn't have minded about his short being off because he was well-built like the boy next to him. And there was the old man in a jester's outfit, right in of me.

"Um, who are you people?" I asked shyly.

"Come on Rose, don't you remember me?" The boy with black hair asked. His voice sounded familiar. It sounded like the guy who saved me last night...

"Gray?" I asked.

"She remembered you! That's a good sign. It means that her memory, isn't fumbled up. What about me? Do you remember me from list night?" The little girl asked.

"You're Wendy right? You're the girl that healed me?" I asked remembering what happened last night.

"Yes, now can you explain to us, what exactly happened to you? Why were you being beat up by those people?" She asked curious.

"Well... Its kind of a long story," I said sheepishly.

"It okay, we have time," the boy with the pink hair said.

"Okay..."

* * *

**That was chapter one. I'm still a little depressed. So yeah, this story was stretched out from my life. I stretched it so the story could be a bit more dramatic. I'm not sure if I should add the Gray x OC here. But you know what, I think I will. Go ahead and review. I'll explain more of Rose's past in the future, I promise. Please click that follow/favorite button. It helps boost my self esteem in writing. So until the next chapter.**

**Love, Animelova2001**


	2. Chapter 2 : Intoductions

**Chapter 2! Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

"Well, it all started when I was five years old..." I started. I told them everything I told you guys. There were just some things that I couldn't bring myself to tell them. When I was finished their eyes showed sympathy and sadness. But the pink haired guy looked confused.

"Why didn't you use magic and fight against you dad?" He asked. Now I was the one who was confused. They all shook their heads, yes. _Magic? What are they talking about? _

"Um, I don't have magic. Back from behind the wall, no one uses magic. It's all fake and stuff," I said.

"What? Are you telling us that, where you came from, magic isn't real?" the redhead asked me.

"Yeah, pretty much. Who would want magic? It's 2013! Who would want magic, when you have modern technology?" I asked. They looked at me with shock.

"Are you sure you're okay? The year isn't 2013, Rose. Its X792. Are you from Edolas?" the blonde haired girl asked. I backed up in shock, but quickly stopped when I felt the pain.

"What did we tell you, purple? No moving!" a new buff man appeared. He had blonde spikey hair and a scar that looked similar to a lightning bolt on the right side of his face. It went from his forehead, through the eye, and ended at his cheek.

"Just because I have purple hair doesn't mean you can call me purple! Anyways, who are you and why did you suddenly come here?" I asked. Then I realized I didn't know anyone here," Actually, who are you guys?"

"I'm Laxus Dreyar," the blonde guy said," Lightning mage and lightning dragon slayer."

"Lucy Heartfilia, here! Celestial Spirit Mage."

"Gray Fullbuster, Ice mage," Gray said. _Ooh, so that's why he felt so cold._

"Erza Scarlet, requip mage."

"Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer."

"Wendy Marvel, wind dragon slayer." Then I saw the two cats fly up.

"I'm Happy! And I'm an exceed!" The blue one said happily. I stared at it in shock.

"I'm Carla, nice to meet you. I'm also an exceed," The white cat said. They were both cute, and I smiled at them.

"I'm Makarov Dreyar. I am Fairy Tail's guild master," The old man said.

"Oh, well, I'm Rose. And, to answer your question, Lucy. I'm not from Edolas. Whatever that is. I am from Earth," I said, wondering if I was on an alien territory. But these people seemed fairly human.

"Do you mean, Earthland?" Makarov asked.

"Nope, just Earth, that's what we call it back in San Francisco," I said.

"Welcome to Magnolia! We have never heard of your hometown, San Francisco, before," the old man said, interested in what I was saying.

"Oh thanks, I'm just gonna look for my backpack now," I said, getting up. The strange thing was, it didn't hurt anymore. I looked at Wendy and saw her hands over my legs, there was blue light emitting from her hands.

"What the!" I screamed backing up from her weird nature.

"I healed you just enough with my magic, so now you can move around. I'm sorry I didn't do this earlier, but I was already drained from healing you," Wendy said.

"You used magic on me?" I asked.

"Yup, oh I forgot! You don't know what magic is. I'm sorry! I should have warned you!" Wendy said while bowing. I stood up, and saw that she had indeed, healed me.

"Oh, its alright. Thank you," I said, walking over to my backpack. I took out my I-pod and turned it on.

"What's that Rose?" Natsu asked me while leaning over my shoulder.

"Oh, this? This is just my I-pod. It plays music when I press the 'play' button. Like this," I said. I pressed the play button and one of my favorite songs came on.

_Oh oh_

_Ever wonder about what he's doing?_  
_How it all turned to lies?_  
_Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why_

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Eh, eh, eh_

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_  
_More than just a couple times_  
_Why do we fall in love so easy?_  
_Even when it's not right_

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Ever worry that it might be ruined_  
_And does it make you wanna cry?_  
_When you're out there doing what you're doing_  
_Are you just getting by?_  
_Tell me are you just getting by, by, by?_

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

"Wow!" Natsu said.

"That's just like my music lacrima," Laxus said.

"Your what now?" I asked.

"My music lacrima. It plays music, too. See watch this," he replied and got out this blue crystal thing. Attached to it was his head phones. He took the head phones off his neck and put on my head. He touched the crystal and a song started playing :

_We had fire in our eyes_  
_In the beginning I_  
_Never felt so alive_  
_In the beginning you_  
_You blame me but_  
_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_  
_I just don't want to hear it anymore_

_I swear I never meant to let it die_  
_I just don't care about you anymore_  
_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_  
_I just don't care about you anymore_

_We had time on our side_  
_In the beginning we_  
_We had nothing to hide_  
_In the beginning you_  
_You blame me but_  
_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_  
_I just don't want to hear it anymore_

_I swear I never meant to let it die_  
_I just don't care about you anymore_  
_It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_  
_I just don't care about you anymore_

I knew that song, so I started dancing and singing along. But Laxus took the headphones off before the song could finish. I pouted, the song was almost over! He laughed at my face and I blushed. I looked at Gray and saw him smiling at me. I smiled back.

"You know, you have a good voice," He said. I blushed, no one has ever complemented me. Even at school, I was abused, ignored, and... well, I'm just going to stop there.

"Thanks," I said.

"You look pretty damn cute when you sway your hips like that," Laxus said, looking at me. I was shocked.

"PERVERT!" I yelled before kicking him in the face. Apparently, my kicks are strong because he flew into the wall, making a huge hole in the wall. Everyone looked at me in shock. It was clear hat he was the 'bad boy' here. The bad boy who usually beat people up if he didn't like them, and usually nobody stood up to him.

I looked at Laxus to see him smiling. That smile turned into a laugh. Everyone looked at him as if he had lost it.

"I like you. Your a feisty one, that's for sure," He said. Now it was my turn to be shocked. I blushed. I quickly picked up my backpack and headed into a bathroom nearby. I changed into a purple miniskirt with a light blue shirt that was tucked in. I put a white jacket over. My outfit matched my purple high-top converse... kinda. I know that it's hot here in... where I am, but I didn't want the bandages on my arms to show.

When I walked out, I saw that Laxus had left and everyone was waiting for me.

"Hello, Rose. Do you have anywhere to stay here, in Magnolia?" Makarov asked once everyone had noticed that I was out.

"Um, not at the moment," I said.

"Well, we do have a girl's dorm here, but it costs 100,000 jewel a month," He said, "But, I'm suspecting that you don't have any money either."

"Um, I have a hundred dollars in total, but I don't have any jewels. Sorry," I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Well that's okay. You can just stay with me. Everyone usually stays at my house anyways," Lucy said with a warm smile. I was a bit taken back from her friendliness. No one has ever been this kind to me before. Is this what they would call, a beginning of a new friendship?

"Oh, thank you. No one has ever been this kind to me before," I said, returning her smile.

"We could have a slumber party with Cana, Wendy, Erza, and Levy! No boys allowed. OOH! This'll be so much fun!" Lucy said, squealing with delight.

"Aw, but Luce. Where do I sleep tonight? Your bed is pretty warm," Natsu said. I sweat dropped along with Lucy. _He sleeps in her bed? She wasn't joking when she said that everyone usually stays at her house, _I thought.

"Natsu, you have a home. And if you get cold at night you cover yourself with a blanket. And if you're still cold just sleep with Happy!" Lucy said, obviously annoyed with him. Natsu pouted in response but Lucy just ignored him.

"So Erza, Wendy. What do you say? Wanna have a sleepover at my house tonight? Wendy, you can bring Carla," Lucy asked.

"Okay, I want to get to know Rose better," Wendy said while smiling at me.

"I'll go, it beats sleeping alone at night," Erza said. _She sure says some weird things at times, _I thought. I smiled at them. Lucy nodded and giggled. Then, she grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs. Everyone looked at me as we passed by. I saw Laxus looking directly at me. I looked away as soon as our eyes made contact.

It was quite noisy down here, even if people would occasionally stop talking to look at me. Lucy stopped walking when we reached a table that had a blue haired girl with her face looking at a whole bunch of books. Next to her was a guy who had wild black hair and piercings along the sides of his nose. The strange thing about him was that he had red eyes. On the other side of the table was a girl with brown wavy hair. She had a huge barrel of beer in her arms.

The girl with the blue hair looked up. "Oh, hi Lu-chan! Who's this here?" She asked.

"This is Rose. Rose, meet Levy," Lucy said.

"Pleased to meet you," I said while holding out my hand.

"You too. So, are you going to join the guild?" Levy asked while shaking my hand.

"Well, I don't really have any magic powers. So I don't think that they'll let me in," I replied.

"Oh, you don't need to have magic to be in this guild. When Cana here joined Fairy Tail, she didn't choose a magic yet," Levy said, gesturing to the brunette.

"Hiya, I'm Cana," she said before talking a huge gulp from the barrel.

"Um, hi. I'm Rose. Do you ever get drunk from drinking that much alcohol?" I asked.

"Nope, I don't know why, but it never happens," she said with a smile.

"Ok, who's that guy?" I asked gesturing to the man with the red eyes.

"I'm Gajeel," he replied coldly.

"Gajeel, be nice! She's new here," Levy scolded him. Surprisingly enough, he shut up. I smiled. They probably liked each other. I've read books about love, but never experienced it before. Well, maybe I did with my mom, but I don't remember it anymore.

"Anyways, do you guys want to come to my sleep over tonight? Wendy and Erza is going. And I want to get Rose to know more people at the guild. No boys allowed, sorry Gajeel, but you'll have to stop following Levy around for tonight. I know you'll miss her but we're gonna need her," Lucy teased. Gajeel's face grew red.

"I do not follow Levy around at night! We just happen to go the same way," He said, defending himself. Lucy laughed.

"Okay, I'll go. As long as I get to bring my beer," Cana said.

"You can only bring your little tin one," Lucy said. Cana pouted but nodded.

"I'll go! I really want to know more about you, Rose," Levy said while taking my hands and giving me a warm smile.

"Ha, that's the same reason why Wendy's coming," I said, remembering the other girl.

"Well then, it's settled! We're having a sleepover tonight! Common Rose. We gotta prepare the house for tonight. And we probably need to find you pajamas. I'm guessing that you don't have any," Lucy told me.

"Thanks, but I don't want to be in debt to you. Its enough that your letting me stay at you place," I said.

"Nonsense! I won't think that you owe me anything. I'm just helping you out," She said with a smile.

"Alright, if you say so," I said. Lucy jumped up and down. Then she grabbed my hands and we rushed out the guild's doors.

* * *

**That was chapter 2! The two songs I put up there are Try by Pink and Let It Die by Three Days Grace. Please review! Go ahead and click that follow/favorite button. It really helps boost my self esteem in writing. Okay, I'll go now.**

**Love, Animelova2001**


	3. Chapter 3 : Sleep Over Party Part 1

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL Enjoy :3**

**Rose's POV**

It was four PM and Lucy started freaking out.

"Oh, no! I don't have any food! What am I gonna do? The house isn't even clean yet! Ugh!" Lucy said while running around the house, trying to clean it.

"Why don't you go and get some snacks while I stay here and clean up? It'll be faster that way," I said to her when she finally stopped running around.

"I can't do that! You're a guest here, and guests aren't supposed to clean the host's house for them. And we still need to get you some pajamas!" She said.

"Lucy, I'm going to be living with you until I finally earn enough money to live in my own house. So, technically this is my temporary house. I'll stay here to help with the chores, and you can go find me some pj's and buy food, alright? Don't worry about me because I'm used to cleaning," I thought as I remembered how I had to do all the cleaning at my dad's house.

"Okay, if you're fine with it. You know what? I'll just summon Virgo to help you out. So just wait. You'll get to see what my magic can do!"

"Oh, yay!" I said really excitedly. I'm really interested in how their 'magic' works here.

"Open, gate of the maiden! Virgo!" Lucy exclaimed. There was a golden circle under Lucy and I heard a 'ding dong' noise. Then, out of no where, a maid with pink hair appeared.

"Hello, Princess. How may I assist you today? Punishment?" She asked, and I just stood there with my mouth open. _Lucy's a princess who uses magic, has a maid, and her maid wants Lucy to punish her? _I thought.

"Hello, Virgo. Can you help Rose clean up the house while I go out and buy her pajamas and get some food? There's gonna be a sleepover party here tonight and I really want everything to be perfect. And, STOP ASKING FOR PUNISHMENT!" Lucy said.

"Lucy? You're a princess?" I asked.

"No, no. That's just what my celestial spirits call me," She answered.

"Oh, that's cool! Can they call me princess too?" I asked.

"Sure! If it's alright with them. What do you say, Virgo? Do you wanna adress Rose as Princess?"

"I will do anything for you. So, I will call Rose, Princess," She replied.

"Yay! I'm a princess! Isn't that great Lucy? This is the first time someone actually called me something besides slut, whore, and... other things," I said, remembering how school was like.

"Oh. Well, at least you're happy. Anyways, I'm going to go now, see you later!" Lucy said as she walked out the door.

"Bye, bye," I said, and she closed the door. "So, Virgo. Do you want to help me clean the bathroom? Or would you rather do it, me clean the bedroom and you clean the bathroom?"

"Let me do the bathroom, Princess. It will be faster and easier if we do separate things," she replied with a straight face.

"Alright," I said. While she head towards the bathroom, I got a duster and the mop. The floor seemed kinda dirty. "Okay! Let's do this," I told myself when I went into the room. I started dusting things off, but as soon as I got the dust off the furniture, it went into the air. I coughed and opened up the bedroom window. Then, I started moping the entire floor.

"Done!" I said, while admiring what I had accomplished. I looked at the window and realized that it was dirty as well. I grabbed the duster and mop to go put it away and get the window wipes instead. When I came back, I saw a guy sitting on Lucy's bed with his back towards me. I thought it was a burglar, so I grabbed a book and screamed as I hit him on the head. The guy grew a pink bump that was the same color of his hair. He turned around and I knew who he was.

"Ow, why'd you do that?" Natsu asked.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I just thought you were a burglar. I'm really, really, reeeaaaaallllly sorry!" I said while rushing to get an ice pack to put on his head. When I found one I immediately put it on the bump.

"Ow! That's really cold," He complained.

"It's gonna help make the bump feel better," I explained.

"Oh, ok. Thanks," He replied with a smile.

"Oh, your welcome," I said and it became an awkward silence. "So, why'd you come here?"

"I always come here. Lucy said that everyone goes to her house... remember?" He said.

"Oh yeah! I can't believe I forgot that. But didn't Lucy say that you aren't allowed to come here because of the sleep over tonight?" I asked remembering earlier today.

"She did? Happy should've told me that. Speaking of Happy, where is he?" Natsu asked looking around Lucy's bedroom. As he searched, Natsu was making the room messy again.

"Natsu! Stop! You're making Lucy's room messy again!" I shouted at him.

"Oh, sorry," Natsu said scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay. Can you go now? I need to finish cleaning the room. You can come tomorrow, though," I said.

"Alright. Bye, it was nice talking to ya. If you see Happy, tell him to go home," Natsu said. With that last word he was out the window. I sighed and began to clean up the mess he made.

**Time Skip**

"I'm home!" Lucy's voice rang through her apartment.

"Welcome home! Do you like how I cleaned it up for you?" I said, when I got to the front door.

"Yeah! Thank you so much for doing this! Anyways, where's Virgo?"

"Once we were done cleaning up here, she said she had to go back home because of something to do with you and magic and stuff like that."

"Oh okay. I couldn't find you any pj's but I found gray sweats that could be used a pajamas. Is that alright?"

"Sure. So, who's coming to the sleep over again?"

"It was going to be Cana, Erza, Levy, and Wendy. But as I was shopping I met up with Mira, and she said she wanted to come to the sleepover. I haven't mentioned it to her, so I wonder how she found out about the sleepover thing. Hmmmm," Lucy said while holding her chin in deep thought.

"Maybe someone over heard you talking or something. Maybe you were talking to yourself unconsciously and she heard you," I said.

"Oh. Well, I guess that could happen. Hehe, sometimes I do tend to talk to myself," she replied while scratching the back of her head. I smiled at her.

"Well then, I guess we're ready for the party."

"Yeah, all we need now is... Wait! We aren't done yet! I didn't even have a room for you yet! I'm soooo sorry! Here, why don't you take the extra room?"

"Sure. If you don't mind."

"I just suggested that you should take the extra room... doesn't that mean that I don't mind?"

"Oh, haha. I guess your right," I said and I walk into a room. The walls were a light purple. There was little furniture, but it had it's own bathroom and in the middle of the room was a twin sized bed. There was a closet, and when I looked inside it had some old clothes.

"Those are the clothes that don't fit me anymore. They'll probably fit you... they'd probably still fit me if my bust wasn't so huge," Lucy said shaking her head. "Anyways, the rooms a little dusty... sorry for that. The bathroom only has a toilet. If you want to take a bath, you'll have to go to the other bathroom. So yeah, get yourself all comfy and stuff. I'll see you in about 30 minuetes, 'kay?"

"Alright, do I change into my pajamas?"

"No, when the girls get here, they'll probably want to go out first, then get changed."

"Okay, see you then." I turn around as soon as I hear the close. First I look into her closet to see if the old clothes fit me or not. They looked like they would... thank god she had some extra bras. She had underwear in here too, but I don't feel comfortable wearing other people's underwear. Inside the closet, I also find pink pajama pants and a top to go with it. _I wonder why she didn't just give me these to wear..._ I thought. I put them on and find out why. On the back of the pants, there's a hole that's as big as my palm and on the shirt, there's a yellow/red stain. I take the pajamas off and put the clothes I was just wearing on.

Lucy wasn't joking when she said, that the extra room was a little dusty. But _little _was an understatement. The room was really dusty... it was like no one has ever been in here for years. Although, I'm happy that she gave me a room... but I can't help but feel a bit... how do I describe it? I guess I feel like I still stand out. I feel like I'm all alone even when there's someone near me. I just feel like I don't belong here. I've just met these people today and they act as if I'm their best friend.

I sigh and take all the clothes out of the closet. I also take the blankets from the bed. Everything was dusty, so I needed to wash these and dust up the room. I pile the clothes and blankets next to the door. I go outside and look for Lucy.

"Lucy? I need to wash the clothes and blankets from the room. Do you have a washing machine?" I ask when I find her in the kitchen.

"Machine? No... I'll just have Virgo clean the clothes and clean your room. You've got to get ready. I just talked to Mira through the communication lacrima, and she said that everyone wanted to go to the carnival in town. The boys are gonna be there," Lucy said. I was confused. When she said boys, did that mean all the boys in Fairy Tail? Or was it the boys that I've already met? Lucy probably saw the confusion on my face because he said, "Oh, what I mean by boys, I was talking about Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus."

"Oh, okay. But why is Laxus coming?" I said, remembering that usually the bad-boy types didn't go to carnivals with people like Lucy. I'm not saying that Lucy's weird or anything... It's just odd that Laxus was coming.

"I don't really know. It's probably to get away from Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow."

"Oh, okay?"

"Oh Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow are Laxus's team : The Rajinshu." **(A/N I think that's how you spell it.)**

"Oh okay then. So what should I wear to the carnival? I think you already know this, but I'm not from around here, so I'm not sure what you guys usually wear."

"Oh. Well, we usually wear Kimonos. But only on special Carnivals and stuff. So, the one we're going to isn't that special. I guess you can wear whatever you want."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to look for clothes in your closet, so bye." I went into my room and opened the closet. I chose to wear pants and a white t-shirt that hugged my stomach. I put my jacket over it, just in case it was cold outside. I went outside to find Lucy ready to go in the same clothes. I guess she didn't want to change. I put on my shoes and in the corner of my eye, I saw Lucy put on these knee-high black boots.

"Are you ready?" She asked when she was done.

"Yeah."

"Then lets go." She opened the door and motioned for me to go out. I smiled at her and walked out of her apartment.

* * *

**Well, I planed this chapter to be about the sleep over, but I guess I can't anymore because I put in a carnival. I'm going to make this chapter a 2-part chapter because, if I didn't it would've been the longest chapter I've ever written in my entire life! So yeah. Please R&R (Rate and Review) Don't forget to click that follow/favorite button. It helps boost my self-esteem in writing and stuff. So yeah. Until next time!**

**Love, Animelova2001**


End file.
